


Friends Without Negligence

by HeroFizzer



Series: PaytreeOn Prompts [14]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuckolding, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Other, Yuri, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Terra is a good friend of Asuna's, always looking out for her. The one time she sees her bummed out following the return from the game world, she learns that things aren't so great between her friend and Kirito. Unfortunately for her, Asuna decides that the best way to get back at her beau is by getting with her female friend.
Relationships: Yuuki Asuna | Asuna/Original Female Character(s)
Series: PaytreeOn Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552588
Kudos: 11





	Friends Without Negligence

**Author's Note:**

> Story contains futa cucking. Don't like? Maybe don't read?

Terra lived a simple life at school. The young blonde was one of the few girls across the globe that hadn't been affected by the big virtual reality game that was sweeping the nation for a time. Most of her classmates had ended up trapped inside that world, practically in comas until there was a way for them to return to the real world.

While she wasn't one of the people stuck inside that domain, she still had some sympathies for those that were finally able to return home after all of that. In particular, her longtime friend Asuna Yuuki, who had found herself someone to love while within the virtual world, was clearly one of the many who had to cope with reality after being stuck in the game for so long. The love she found, Kirito, turned out to be someone they knew in the real world, making it quite easy for the two to get together.

However, Terra had exhibited signs of jealousy towards the pair, especially since Kirito didn't feel like someone she could completely trust. There was just something about him that didn't feel quite right.

After she packed her backpack to head home, she found Asuna sitting on the steps to their school, looking dejected. Terra looked around herself, curious over what might be going on; she had anticipated her friend going off with Kirito to spend time in whatever new flavor of the week virtual game they had discovered, and yet here she was sitting by herself without her beau.

There was an effort by the blonde girl to avoid confrontation, wanting to let her friend stew in whatever she had to vent about. Unfortunately, the friendship they had tugged on her heart, as no matter how much she wanted to just walk away, her duties as Asuna's longtime friend were coming to the surface, and she had to know what problems were in her mind.

“Asuna? Is everything okay?” Terra asked, taking a seat next to her friend.

“Hey, Terra...” sighed Asuna. “I guess? I'm not completely fine, but I guess I'm just accepting some things.”

“What's wrong? Was it something Kirito did?” asked Terra, her feelings regarding the male student coming to the surface. “I swear if he picked a hair from your head the wrong way...”

Asuna shook her head, still looking dejected as she stared forward. “He didn't do anything,” she replied, “but I guess that's the real problem here.”

“Oh?”

“Kirito...he's been neglecting me lately. I don't know what it is, but it worries me that we aren't spending enough time together.”

Terra rubbed the back of her head. “I guess that's understandable? You guys were together a lot in that game by the sounds of it. But you guys could also stand to spend SOME time apart...”

“What's that?” Asuna asked, finally turning to face her friend.

“I can understand where Kirito's coming from. You guys need some space, after all, you're kinda smothering one another after so much time between virtual worlds and being here!”

“I guess you're right, but Kirito hasn't even said what he's been up to lately. He's barely answered my texts other than to say he's busy, and I just...miss him a lot.”

Having a better understanding of the situation, Terra grew more upset at Kirito, even if he wasn't present to face her ire. “Well, screw him, then!” Terra hissed. “Why he isn't paying someone as pretty as you any attention...”

“You think I'm pretty?”

Terra jumped back, aware that she had spilled the beans in regards to crushing on her friend. “I mean...yeah! I've always had a thing for you, Asuna. And I was really worried during that time you guys were stuck in that game. But you and Kirito hit it off, so I didn't want to say anything, but...”

“I...I have an idea now!”

“What?” Terra blinked repeatedly at her friend, who suddenly showed immense excitement that wasn't there before, a sense of accomplishment filling Asuna's eyes.

“Let's do it, Terra!”

“What's it?” asked the blonde, flabbergasted by the one-eighty in her friend's mood.

“Let's do something that'll get Kirito heated and upset! Maybe that will do enough to get his attention!”

“Wait, this is all really suddeeeeen!” Terra was tugged by Asuna, the two heading back into the school while the remaining students were coming out of the building. The blonde found herself led towards the girls' restroom, where her friend practically whipped her towards the toilet inside the stall. “Asuna, wait a minute...”

“I'm sorry, I just can't wait any longer!” Asuna said, heaving as she raised her friend's skirt up. “I'm tired of Kirito's negligence, and I'll take whatever I can to-GAH!”

Asuna jumped back as she pulled down on Terra's panties, with a massive schlong springing to life. She covered her mouth as her eyes widened with fear, seeing the blonde's cock slowly twitching as it grew erect. “Y-Yeah, I have a penis!” Terra shouted, trying to act casual over the fact despite knowing this was nothing common among her gender. “What about it?”

“It's so big...” Asuna said to herself. “I think...Kirito's bigger than you.”

“Wait, you and Kirito did...it...?” Terra's question trailed off as her friend tugged on her dong, stroking it until it grew fully erect.

“We only got as far as oral stuff,” Asuna said, eyeing the crown as she massaged the rod, “but if it'll get back at him, I wouldn't mind you taking my virginity...”

Terra panicked as Asuna pushed her lips over her cock, pushing down on the member while her tongue slid against the bottom. The brunette hummed at the musky scent that came from her friend's shaft, doing her best to lick along the cock the deeper she went. It swirled around best at the tip, though she could only get around the sides the deeper down she went. The crown soon found itself lodged within her throat, though the girth was barely pushing it out far enough.

Asuna didn't seem to mind it, as she was able to propely suck on the knob while bobbing her head back and forth. Terra groaned as she felt the precum oozing from her slit, with the brunette pulling back to tease away at the urethra with her tongue. The blonde shivered, squeezing her legs against her friend's head, with her thighs pushing hard against her ears. Asuna didn't seem to mind it in the slightest, as if she preferred to be in such a space.

With her cock fully lathered in saliva and in full erection, Terra pulled back on Asuna's head, leaning in for a quick kiss. Their cheeks were flushed, their minds lost in the moment, though the blonde was thankful to get this far with her friend. “Here,” Terra said as she stood up, “I'm not going to be the only one getting pleased!”

It was Asuna's turn to sit down, with the blonde kneeling before her and giving her oral support. The brunette whimpered as Terra managed to push through the folds, slurping at the fluids as they trailed down the canal. She collected the clear nectar onto her tongue, purring at the taste that it provided.

Whimpering, Asuna tilted her head back until it was resting against the wall, heaving from the continuous swirling that Terra performed against her canal walls. Her body shivered as she felt her blonde friend try to further its reach, wanting to burrow deeper into the tunnel until she managed to get to the cervix, which was impossible even for her.

Running her hand through the blonde locks, Asuna heaved loudly, her jaw open wide as Terra ate through her cunt. She slurped hard on the folds, with more of the fluids escaping faster than she could get through. When she pulled away from her friend, she had several strings of cum bridged from her mouth and cheeks to the groin, showing not only how filthy Terra was as a sexual predator, but just how wet the brunette had grown over all this time.

Aware of this, Terra licked off as much as she could, breaking the bridging strands before standing up. “Okay, I'm hoping you're ready for this,” she said as she stroked her cock, “because it's going in.”

“G-Go ahead...” Asuna said, spreading her legs out as she pushed her folds apart, “I'll give you what Kirito never got...”

Terra guided her rod into the canal, hearing Asuna grunt as she pushed deep inside her. The blonde hissed in air as she felt the tightness surrounding her length, the veins already throbbing hard within the tunnel. It may have been a bit premature on her part, but much like it was for Asuna, Terra was sheathing herself in a girl for the first time ever.

“It's so tight in me,” moaned Asuna, “I never thought it could feel like this before...”

“Me neither,” Terra moaned, “but...just be ready, I'm going to push really hard.”

Rearing back, Terra began to pump hard against Asuna's cunt, the slaps of their bodies coming together echoing inside the restroom. The stall was locked, keeping anyone that might walk in from seeing them, though with how later after school they had stayed there was little concern for that. The two kept their eyes on one another as the blonde continued to thrust away, watching her brunette friend suck on her lower lip.

Asuna raised her legs up in the air, which Terra held onto as she continued to rock her hips against her friend. She heard the quiet sighs of pleasure escape the brunette's lips, her eyes looking down to see just how much length was fitting inside her. Somehow her blonde friend managed to get the whole rod inside her, enough so that her balls swung into her taint, hitting it with a graceful impact.

“I can't believe it,” moaned Asuna, gazing up at Terra's eyes, “my first time ever, my virginity lost, and it's not with Kirito...”

“Don't fucking worry about him!” Terra shouted, her thrusts more aggressive towards her friend as a result. Her jealousy towards the male student had risen to the surface, seething through clenched teeth as she pumped harder into the brunette. Asuna yelped with every jut against her cunt, with the crown puncturing against the cervix in some desperate attempt to push through and 'claim' her friend by leaving the seed in the womb. “Take your mind off him for a bit and just think about my cock jammed up that tight snatch!'

Asuna's eyes rolled back as her jaw opened wide, her tongue sticking out over her lips as a result. There was an unusual amount of fluids dripping out of her folds, with Terra's cock being drenched in it. Her body had grown covered in sweat, leaning over her friend enough that it dripped onto her friend's body. The blonde grew closer to her face, her eyebrows furrowed as she contemplated her next move. Even as her hips were still rocking against her crotch, she wasn't all that sure if it was evident what the point was that she had been trying to get across.

Terra then proceeded to lock lips with Asuna, which seemed to be enough for the both of them to go over the edge. Their bodies quivered, with the brunette wrapping her legs around her friend as her fluids spurted out of the sheath, covering Terra's cock, ball, and legs in the substance. It wasn't the only thing to get shot out, as Terra's jizz bounced off of the cervix and filled the canal immensely, draining out what must have been years of pent up sexual frustration. She sighed into the brunette's mouth, who purred back as she massaged the blonde's cheek with her hand.

The two broke their lips apart, staring at one another for several seconds in sudden realization of what they had just done. Their cheeks turned bright red as a result, with their lips thinning out.

“Holy shit,” Terra said, “we just fucked...”

“No, no, it's okay!” Asuna assured her. “I enjoyed it a lot! Really!”

“Y-You're sure you're okay with it?” Terra asked. “Because I just did this while you're still dating Kirito and oh my god I can't believe I was okay with doing this...”

“Terra, you're okay. Really!” Asuna pecked her friend's cheek, trying her best to reassure the blonde. “Although, I need to move...”

“Oh, right!” Terra pulled back from Asuna's pussy, letting her cock pop out of the muff. The brunette shivered as a result, though she still rolled over to a proper seating position just to suck off the fluids that were on her rod. “Mmmm, tasty...”

“Thanks...” Terra said with a nervous giggle. “I just hope Kirito doesn't find out about this...”

“Who's going to tell him?” Asuna giggled, allowing Terra to help her from her seat on the toilet. “This is just our little secret, right?”

“I dunno...” Terra said with concern. “I might be able to enjoy it while I can, but you know how some people can be with gossip...”


End file.
